wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Moons (2)
By: Pathfinder7007 *NO EDITING* Note: -this story takes place a while after the Jade Mountain Porphecy is solved and the academy is back to normal -there will be more than one book in this serie Book 2: Changed Prologue: Moonwatcher Moonwatcher was in her cave. she wasn't herself, she was watching herself. this must be a dream. she realised. she saw Kinkajou wake up and pounce on her, yelling at her to wake up. Moon smothered a laugh. Kinkajou is always like that. ''she thought. her happiness faded to confusion to see herself grumbling and rolling her eyes at Kinkajou and reluctantly following her. ''that's weird. she thought. why am i like that? she saw herself and Kinkajou leave their cave and out of sight. immediatly, Moon teleported so she could see them again. i guess i have to be following. the two dragonets made their way to the prey center where Qibli, Winter, Umber and Turtle greeted them. Moon, the other Moon, glared at them all and grumbled something. they talked for a bit, then Winter left soon followed by Umber. Qibli glanced at the other Moon then followed the IceWing and MudWing. Turtle also followed them. Kinkajou ran over to the fruit pile and started to chat with a RainWing. what's her name? oh yeah, Tamarin. Moon followed herself as the other Moon stomped to the food pile, grabbed a small scrawny deer and go into a dark corner and poking it, looking mad. the other Moon spent the rest of the day grumbling, glaring, and sleeping. the next day, the other Moon was fidgeting with a knife. that's not a good sign. ''Moon realised. ''why do i have a knife? she saw Qibli and Winter stand by the entrence, trying to talk with the other her. the strange Moon glared at them and shoved past Qibli, holding a knife. Qibli and Winter run after the other Moon. Turtle spots them and soon joins them. Moon winced when she heard a scream. what was that?! she thought. the three dragons exchanged glances and went into the art cave where a dead SkyWing lay, brutally murdered. Moon saw the knife the other Moon had not far away.'' oh no...'' she thought, realising what happened. just a dream, Moon. just a dream... soon she was teleported to her other self, where she was rummaging through a box of more knives and blades. Winter asked her what she was doing when him, Turtle and Qibli caught up. Moon glared at them and said it was non of their buisness. Moon's heart thumped as she saw herself mumbled about killing them or Kinkajou.'' no!'' she thought, and then a horrible buzzing noise filled her ears and she heard a voice whisper noooooooooo! and everything went black. Chapter 1: Qibli "WHAT?!" Cried Kinkajou. "MOON SAID WHAT?!" Qibli winced. "That's what she said. Sorry, Kinkajou." Kinkajou's scales turned pale green and white. "but-but Moon's my friend..." she mumbled, sounding less like herself. poor Kinkajou. thought Qibli. they decided to warn Kinkajou in case this evil Moon did want to kill her. Turtle hesitated then hugged Kinkajou reasuringly. "should i go back to my cave...?" Kinkajou asked. "you could stay with us." Qibli suggested. "i don't want her babbling in our cave." Winter complained. "no, she can stay with me and Umber." Turtle said. "it's farther from Moon, or whatever that is." Kinkajou nodded. "thanks Turtle." Turtle smiled. "well, i guess we should go back to our caves." Winter muttered. "keep an eye open." Qibli added. who know's when....''Moon will kill us.'' he sighed and went to his cave. Qibli woke up the next morning, stretching. "Qibli?" Qibli whirled around to see Moon. "uh, stay away! don't move any closer..." Moon blinked at him, seeming hurt. "what's wrong?" Winter sat up and yawned. "what is i- aurgh! step away! don't hurt us." he cried. "wh-what's wrong?" Moon asked. "i just wanted to ask where Kinkajou was...she's not in our cave." "you're just looking for her to kill her!" snarled Winter. Moon gazed at him confusingly. "why would i kill her?" "don't lie!" Winter snapped. "wait." Qibli said. he observed Moon, and could tell she truly didn't understand what they were talking about. "so you don't know what we're talking about?" Moon shook her head miserably. "no, i don't understand what you're saying." Winter narrowed his eyes at Qibli, giving him a are you sure we can trust her? look. Qibli gave Winter a short nod. yes. "so...do you remember anything that happened over the past two days?" Qibli asked when Moon sat down. unconsciously, he moved closer to her, then remembered to be wary of her and scooted away again. Moon frowned, squinting as if trying to pull back the memories she lost. "i don't really remember..." she hesitated, then continued. "i felt like i was in a dream or something...and i could see myself. and i was following my other self around everywhere..." she gulped. "but the 'me' i was watching was so..." she seemed to be thinking of the word to describe herself. Qibli's heart pounded, predicting what she might say. "...dark." Moon said finally. "and gloomy, with a don't come near me or i'll stab you aura around he- me. and i seemed to be following 'me' all day..." Winter was giving Moon a hard stare as if he figured out where her story was going as well. "and-and then i saw myself go into a cave where....where this SkyWing was and..." Moon trailed off. "and you killed her?" Qibli finished for her. Moon blinked at him in surprise. "how did you know?" "because it really did happen." Winter said flatly. Category:Extreme Violence and Gore Category:Canon Characters